Oboro
| starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = This NPC manages player transactions related to upgrade Relic Weapon Mythic Weapon and Empyrean Weapons to Item Level:119. He also will craft Job specific weapons for players he deems worthy.}} Upgrading REM In a style similar to that of the Trial of the Magians, Oboro will upgrade your Relic Weapon, Mythic Weapon, or Empyrean Weapons from 99 to Item Level:119. *You must have the level 99 R/E/M weapon equipped and have fulfilled at least one of the below requirements before he will talk to you about upgrading it. **Completion of any SKCNM 20 on "Difficult" or higher setting. **Completion of any High-Tier Mission Battlefields fight on "Normal" or higher setting. **Obtained the title from defeating any of the Delve megabosses. **Clear any Intense Ambuscade. **Clear any Regular Ambuscade on Normal difficulty or higher. After speaking with Oboro with the 99 weapon equipped and after fulfilling one of his requirements you will get additional text. He will ask you to come back to him with the weapon and state the price for his services. He will ask for 300 Pluton,Beitetsu, or Riftborn Boulder. The currency required is dependent on the type of weapon you spoke to him with. After trading him the appropriate currency with the weapon being upgraded he will ask you to wait one game day. *300 Pluton for Relic Weapon *300 Beitetsu for Mythic Weapon *300 Riftborn Boulder for Empyrean Weapons Final REMA/REME 119 Stage III Upgrade *You must obtain the Key Item: Scintillating Rhapsody from the final Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Mission first, before you are able to start this process. *Trade the Item Level:119 weapon to Oboro to begin the process. *Multiple weapons may not be reforged at once, unless the current one is either completed or abandoned. *The process may be canceled at any time, but any materials you have traded will not be returned. *Trade the required items to Oboro: **10000 Pluton are required for Relic Weapons 119 "I" variants. ***119 "II" variants possessing an Afterglow only require 1. **10000 Riftborn Boulder are required for Empyrean Weapons 119 "I" variants. ***119 "II" variants possessing an Afterglow only require 1. **10000 Beitetsu are required for Mythic Weapons and Ergon Weapons 119 "I" variants. ***119 "II" variants possessing an Afterglow only require 1. *Trade the iLevel 119 weapon to Oboro again after trading the required amount of stones. *After one game day, he will provide you with the completed final form Item Level:119 "III" weapon. JSE Weapons In his usual rude manner, Oboro will also make a variety of Job Specific Weapons. The items required vary from weapon to weapon. Each weapon will typically require two specific crafted weapons, a Cehuetzi Pelt or Cehuetzi Claw, and your choice of 150 Pluton, Beitetsu, or Riftborn Boulder. After trading the appropriate items he will ask you to wait one game day. *You must fulfill at least one of the below requirements before he will consent to craft a weapon for you. **Completion of any SKCNM 20 on "Difficult" or higher setting. **Completion of any High Tier Battlefield fight on "Normal" or higher setting. **Obtained the title from defeating any of the Delve megabosses. **Clear any Intense Ambuscade. **Clear any Regular Ambuscade on Normal difficulty or higher. * Minos Great Axe, Warrior * Nyepel Hand-to-Hand, Monk * Sindri Club, White Mage * Kaladanda Staff, Black Mage * Egeking Sword, Red Mage * Sandung Dagger, Thief * Priwen Shield, Paladin * Cronus Scythe, Dark Knight * Arktoi Axe, Beast Master * Terpander String Instrument, Bard * Lionsquall Gun, Ranger * Kurikaranotachi Great Katana, Samurai * Shigi Katana, Ninja * Areadbhar Polearm, Dragoon * Gridarvor Staff, Summoner * Mimesis Sword, Blue Mage * Deathlocke Gun, Corsair * Ohtas Hand-to-Hand, Puppetmaster * Polyhymnia Dagger, Dancer * Coeus Staff, Scholar * Dunna Handbell, Geomancer * Aettir Great Sword, Runefencer Augmenting JSE Weapons Job-specific weapons crafted by Oboro may receive augments. The attributes thereof are pre-determined by the weapon. An applicable weapon and the scintillating rhapsody key item are required to enhance these weapons.